


Beacons, Moutain Lions and Aliens

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Crack, Drama, Humor, Mid-Canon, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the losses Beacon Hills has suffered, Bobby and Marin catch up. Because really it's trying on a guy's nerve who works in the school that seems to be in the epicentre of all the bizarre happenings in Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacons, Moutain Lions and Aliens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightHeir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHeir/gifts).



> I have no idea what this is... wait, actually this is me trying to play it safe because I had no clue what my recipient would have liked to receive. It's a good thing she said she likes crackfic 'cause it's Bobby. It's also a tiny bit serious 'cause I love Coach; he's hilarious. And really, I love the teachers of BHHS, even the evil ones. So I really hope that you like it, MH. *fingers crossed*
> 
> And, really, I love to see more Natalie and Bobby friendship fics. That'd be so cool. I think they were friends before she quit teaching.
> 
> The alien theories and Russell are all from the movie "Independence Day". I just bet if anyone asked Bobby about the bizarre mountain lion attacks, he'd say it was actually aliens. :D

Bobby inserted a coin into the vending machine and pushed the buttons for a cold bottle of water. He collected it and twisted the cap off. He took a sip as he made into the teacher's lounge.

He glanced at the students milling around, going in and out of the cafeteria on their lunch break. He didn't see any signs of trouble and quickly entered the lounge before he jinxed himself, desperate for a break.

There were only a couple of teachers inside, talking quietly -- the history teacher and the new English teacher, who was replacing Blake. Bobby made his way to the couch in the back and sat down heavily.

He closed his eyes as he leaned back and wedged the cold bottle in the space at the nape of his neck. He smiled, feeling better already. He stretched his legs out, rested his hands on his stomach, and spent a few minutes lightly dozing. Just a quick power nap.

He moved the bottle once it chilled his skin. He squirmed in his seat and made himself comfortable again. He let out a deep sigh ready to doze again, but then he started to frown. Something was intruding on his senses. He opened his eyes and glared around. When he looked next to him, he jumped because Marin Morrell was sitting next to him watching him sleep.

"Don't do that!" He retrieved his bottle from where it'd slipped behind his back. "Why are you still here? I thought you'd have gone to Eichen House by now."

"You look tired," she said.

Bobby gave her a mild glare, "I'm a high school teacher and coach. It happens."

"You know I'm not only here to work on cases of student burnout," Marin reminded him.

"I am not burnt out. And I was having a very nice nap before I was interrupted." Bobby asked her wearily, "Seriously why are you still here?"

"I was hoping to talk with you before I left. You've seemed down lately and you haven't spoken to our new teacher yet."

"I will once he proves he can actually last the year," Bobby said.

"Ah, so that's what's bothering you," Marin smiled grimly.

"Seriously, stop psycho-analysing me," Bobby said. "It's creepy."

"Bobby, talk to me."

But Bobby blushed, "You know what? I'm sure it's nothing. It's a small town. That's why it feels like the death rate is catastrophic. I'm sure it's less than the death rate in big cities."

"Yes, I'm sure," Marin said agreeably. "But perhaps it feels worse because you knew the people who are no longer with us."

Bobby shivered at her words, "Seriously, stop that." He turned and watched as the new chemistry teacher entered the lounge. He shrugged and said, "I hardly knew them anyway."

"Or perhaps it is the violent nature of their deaths or the mysterious circumstances of their disappearances--"

Bobby rolled his eyes and glared at her, "Marin!"

She tilted her head, "Bobby, it's not healthy keeping these kind of feelings inside. You need to talk to someone and I am the right person to talk to."

"What's there to talk about? It was just mountain lions," He shrugged. Then he slid down in his seat and grumbled, "A population of mountain lions that no one has seen or heard anytime or anywhere else in Beacon Hills."

"So you don't believe they were mountain lion attacks," Marin asked.

Bobby leaned towards her and confided, "Well, in the beginning I thought it was alien abductions. I always thought it'd be so cool if Beacon Hills was actually a beacon. You know? A beacon so strong it could be seen from outer space. Like a-- like a signal the government secretly set up for all the friendly aliens travelling through space," He got excited as he recalled all of his theories from his youth and he slid closer to Marin to tell her about them. "But what if this signal was intercepted by unfriendly aliens? That could happen. And they came to Earth to investigate our planet. And what if Russell was right and they abduct Earthlings to study us for weaknesses? And so they are behind all the abductions, the bizarre murders that baffled the cops and forensics and all the mysterious disappearances--"

Bobby looked at Marin. Her mask had finally cracked and she was looking at him like maybe he was the alien. Bobby blushed, "Well, I don't believe that anymore! Our principal came back and he isn't shouting that he was abducted by aliens."

"That's-- good. That you don't believe that anymore," she said.

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest, "My point is that it's just as crazy as the mountain lion theory."

Marin nodded conceding his point, "I suppose."

"Then I thought maybe Beacon Hills is cursed," Bobby said.

"You did," Marin asked, side eyeing him.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. You know, like-- whatchyacallit--," Bobby snapped his fingers. "Hogwarts! The defence against the dark arts position."

"That's actually accurate," Marin said.

Bobby waved his hand at himself, "Geek."

"Oh, I never would have guessed."

Bobby glared at her, arms still crossed. She noticed and barely suppressed her laugh. He grumbled, "Seriously, I don't know why I talk to any of you. I hope the new guidance counsellor will be better than you."

"No, they won't because you're not getting a new counsellor," Marin cheerfully informed him. "But you are getting a new French teacher."

"Crap," Bobby said. "So why can't you work from here just as you've always done?"

Marin gave him a considering look, "We have a very interesting new patient. I would prefer to be more accessible to her."

Bobby narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "Why are you saying it like that? Do I know her?"

Marin shrugged, "You may have heard of her-- unique situation."

"You mean the girl who was found in the woods?" Bobby raised his eyebrow. Marin nodded once. "Wow, a local celebrity. Speaking of local news, did you know the truly unusual attacks weren't the recent mountain lion attacks but the massacre at the Sheriff's station?"

Marin gave him a sharp look, "How do you figure?"

"I asked the Sheriff," Bobby said. "Yup. It's not strange when teenagers disappear into thin air. Or are declared dead and come back to life and go off to London. Or when school bus drivers, or janitors, teachers, substitute teachers, principals, coa-- _swim_ coaches end up dead or missing. It's when deputies are killed en mass and no one knows who was behind it or why they did it."

Marin didn't say anything. They stayed silent for a moment before Marin asked, "Will you be all right?'

Bobby shrugged, "I've started locking up my windows and doors at night." Not that it'd stop aliens, he thought.

Marin smiled and stood up. She paused and asked, "By the way, do you know who the new biology teacher is?"

Bobby didn't know. He raised his eyebrow, "Well? Don't keep me in suspense if you know."

"Natalie Martin."

Bobby perked up, "Oh. Well, the return of her company would help me cope with the loss of your scintillating company."

Marin rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. I'm sure." She walked out of the lounge.

The bell rang just then and Bobby headed to his next class. Well, it'd be nice to have his old friend back.


End file.
